Flexible display technology is an emerging technology that has developed in recent years and is represented by organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology. Compared with traditional liquid crystal display, the OLED technology has good flexibility, and its process conditions can meet requirements of flexible substrates. With vigorous development of the flexible display, a series of flexible materials get people's attention, representative thereof including: organic materials, polythiophene materials, liquid metals, carbon-based flexible materials.
In the current liquid crystal display technology, generally, sputtering is performed on one side of a substrate to form a gate electrode firstly, and then a layer of gate insulating layer with a uniform thickness is deposited. This causes a gate insulating layer to have a step structure (the height difference thereof being from 300 nanometers to 500 nanometers, 300-500 nm for short) at a position corresponding to the gate electrode, therefore, the flatness of subsequently deposited layer structures is not good, and these overlarge height differences make the flexible display substrate prone to metal wiring fracturing, film layer faulting and the like.
Therefore, at this stage, a structural design of flexible display technology still needs improvement.